


The Worst Possibility

by nygmxs



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, First Fic!, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, William Experiences Guilt, first “I love you”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmxs/pseuds/nygmxs
Summary: The worst possible thing that could happen to a reaper out on collection happens. And what other reaper to be scheduled to said collection than the infamous Grell Sutcliff. William is left to face his feelings, seeing as he might not have much time left to confess.





	The Worst Possibility

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by ‘Until I am No More’ by animegrandad, so please go give that fic some love <3

𝐋𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐧 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐈 𝐠𝐨,  
𝐼 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢  
𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝𝐛𝐲𝐞.

The thing that reapers feared most while going out on collection was the chance of a demon infestation. The possibility that the near-gods worst enemies were out in an attempt to find a meal from a dying humans soul.

These creatures were smart. Most of them, at least. They knew reapers would be nearby, so most, if they dared to interfere with the job, would bring a weapon. A green blade forged in hell.

Reapers were nearly immortal, but still there were a few things that could kill them. One of these things were said blades.

Another deep concern for reapers was the Thorn, the only thing reapers could become ill with. No true cure, something that slowly killed you from the inside. Forced to take less and less shifts as the days went on, and if you were fortunate enough to have someone who was there for you, someone would take on your unable-to-be-completed shifts to ease the load.

Weapons contaminated with the remains of old souls, whether it was a death scythe or a demon sword, could inflict someone with this incurable disease.

The redhead had been sent out to a simple collection nearly two hours ago, and she had yet to return. There was no report of demons anywhere near the area so it should’ve taken her not even an hour. But really, none were concerned, as they just expected her to be slacking off somewhere or distracted by something (or more likely someone). But, of course there was that initial gut feeling that something was off. And something definitely was.

Originally, using the phone that was given to every worker for ‘work reasons only,’ she had called into her boss when she realized her time was running short. But, with no answer, she had no choice to call for back-up despite the feeling that they would arrive far too late. Judging from the overwhelming amount of blood pooling around her body from the slice right through her abdomen and the distance she was from dispatch, she reckoned she barely had a few minutes left.

———

Reapers pilled into the main room of the building, most collecting their last sets of paperwork for the day from the front desks, others returning from scheduled collections, and even some who were lucky enough to be on break.

The normality of the workplace was quickly disrupted as medical staff burst through the main entrance, glass doors falling open as an emergency team was rushing in a reaper, normal vibrancy of hair and attire contrasting against the white stretcher rolling along the polished tile floors. Well, that and all of the blood.

There was no time to get to the medical wings private entrance, they had barely made it to the scene of the collection in time. And now, learning from slurred words coming from a blood-filled mouth, they had the concern of the fact that another reaper might be infected with The Thorn.

Previously bright-green eyes now dull remained half-lidded, her body too weak to do anything more. It was surprising that they were open in the first place. She didn’t feel pain anymore, she had barely even felt it when the blade first pierced her chest, her body had gone into shock almost immediately.

She had gotten into the habit of breathing despite her body’s need not to, as multiple reapers besides her have done, so the medical team was forced to grab a breathing mask from their limited-supply and hold it over her face. Knowing the risk of thorns, as well, she was immediately hooked up to an IV drip with something that had the chance of fighting against it after staff had learned little after Humphries tragic case.

Immediately a blood sample was taken to the lab to get tested so she could get the results for the disease as soon as possible. She wasn’t stupid, she knew it was a possibility. She just didn’t want that of all things to be the thing to end her life. A slow, incredibly painful death that left you small and weak was the last way she wanted to go.

White-armored medical staff making a sharp right turn down the pale, colorless hallway of dispatch in a frenzy to save a crumbling reapers life. Her condition was getting worse by the second, the amount of blood that was leaking from the deep wound only reducing due to layers of gauze pressed tightly down.

God, she couldn’t go out like this. Not by her own stupidity.

———

The cry of a demon was heard as her roaring scythe slashed right through it. The last one, she thought. She had taken out probably nearing 20 now, and she truly thought her work was done. The least dispatch could’ve done was look a bit further into the location and realize that there were, in fact, demons gathering around the area.

No, even if they did know, why would they tell her? The only complaint anyone would have if she got hurt was that they were now even more understaffed. Rather, knowing her boss, the brute would make her work regardless.

She didn’t even have time to turn her scythe back on as she spun around, greed blade immediately piercing through her body, spraying blood onto the walls and streets of the alleyway behind her. She had only felt a sharp, stinging pain at the sight of the wound before everything went numb.

The disgusting, grumbled laugh of the tall demon above her was mixed with the thump of her body hitting the cobblestone beneath her feet. Of course he found it amusing to see a reaper bleed out due to his own hands, so rather than finishing the job right then and there, he listened as her breathing became unsteady as blood, way too much blood pooled around her. After getting his quick laugh the demon disappeared into a cloud of black smoke, leaving the redhead now holding onto the thin strings that kept her together.

———

The scene kept replaying in her mind, and she wondered if instead of calling her boss using the shitty, excuse her french, excuse for a phone she should’ve immediately called for back-up. But, the possibility that she would never see or talk to the man she had loved for the past however many years hit her. She just wanted to hear his voice for, what she believed to be, one last time.

But after 8 rings and no answer, she didn’t think she ever would.

Her vision was now crowding with black spots, glasses failing to do their job and her eyes were finally slipping closed.

———

The rare scene of a reaper being brought in on a stretcher obviously caused commotion around the building, and the talk soon made its way to the ears of none other than William T. Spears.

Leaving his office was merely required, he told himself. He couldn’t stay buried in his paperwork while one of his subordinates was on the brink of death. Rather, while she was on the brink of death.

Never in his life did he think he would have to watch while Grell Sutcliff of all people fight for their life. She was daring, but never necessarily in danger. Yes, anyone would believe that fighting a pack of demons would leave you dead. But she was strong, she could handle herself. She always kept watch of her surroundings no matter if the case was said to be quick and easy like this one was.

He supposed his emotions were nothing but neutral, right? Surely anyone in the position of losing another would be feeling this way.

———

The redhead was unconscious for hours, being put under close watch after the operation was complete. Her previously damaged organs were back in place and working properly (for the most part), and the wound was stitched closed. Still, she would be weak from blood loss and would need to have a lot done for her. Not to mention the test results that wouldn’t come in for a few more hours.

Waking up, Grell was immediately hit with a throbbing pain pounding against her head. The bright red of her hair was contrasting against the private white room surrounding her. Eyes wandered around the room, vision blurred so she was barely able to make out anything. But, she had been to the infirmary before, so she could make out a few machines and the IV drip beside her.

At least she was able to breathe on her own now, the breathing mask gone from the lower-half of her face. Her head turned on the pillows to face the other side of her room, blinking repeatedly as she immediately recognized the form of a male reading a book on the chair next to her bed.

“William.” It came out hoarse and breathy, heart dropping as she realized she barely even had the strength to talk. The simplest of things.

Eyes averted from the open book held in his hands, posture rising as he looked at the drained reaper laying in front of him.

“Grell, you’re awake. Here-“

Standing from his seat, William reached onto the wooden table to retrieve her red frames. Opening the arms he carefully lifted her head from the pillows slightly, wrapping the chain around and slipping the glasses onto her nose.

A weak smile tugged at her lips, hand slowly moving to one of his. He returned this with a squeeze of her hand, tugging the large chair closer to the bed before he sat back down.

“You’re here.”

“Of course i’m here, Grell. When I got the word of what happened and arrived to see you being rushed into critical care I thought I would never get to see you again.”

His demeanor had started to become different whenever he was around her which, at the moment, she was so grateful for. She intertwined their fingers, tugging his hand closer to her face.

“You know i’m strong, love. And I made it.”

“I know you are, but when I heard of the state you were in when they found you I couldn’t help to think I was about to lose you.” His voice was cracking, something she had never witnessed before.

Tugging his hands up closer, she placed a soft kiss to his knuckles and held his hand at her cheek. “Please, Will, you’re going to make a lady cry.” She attempted to joke. “I’m not going anywhere.”

A sigh escaped the brunettes lips, eyes averting to look down at his lap. “They called in about the tests, but seeing that you were still sedated they allowed me to answer.” He could practically feel the energy in the room chance as polished hands gripped tighter at his own calloused ones. “They don’t have the exact results yet, but it is leaning more on the negative side. Greatly, actually.”

Hearing silence from the other, William lifted his head back up, greeted with Grell just smiling at him. It was small, but it was there, and it seemed like some color had returned to her face and her eyes were a little less dull.

“I love you.”

William felt the heat rushing to his cheeks. “What?”

“I love you, William.”

After a moment of hesitation and a lot of thinking, he spoke.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first ever full work! Considering that, please be nice. Although i’d love some constructive criticism so i know what i can better in the future <3


End file.
